


不老实人

by immortal_water



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_water/pseuds/immortal_water





	不老实人

“约翰，总觉得最近好像没怎么做过了……要来吗？”十代翘着腿躺在床上说道，满脸都写着无所事事。一旁正坐在桌边整理卡组的约翰如同怀疑自己听错了一般回过头看向十代。

“诶？”

“嘛啊，你看，最近不是稍微有点忙吗？总觉得很多事情做不成，浑身都不对劲呢，所以想调节一下什么的。”十代解释得头头是道。

“不，十代，你刚刚若无其事地说了什么少儿不宜的提议对吧……”约翰放下卡组坐在转椅上转过身，十代也顺势侧过身，冲他挑了挑眉。

“所以要来吗？难得我主动哦？”

“你该不会是认真的吧？”约翰迟疑地说，“虽然最近确实是没怎么亲近啦……”

“什么呀，不会只有我觉得很没劲吧？”十代失望地叫道。

“不是那个意思啦！”约翰抓了抓头发，不知道应该怎么说清楚。

“啊，该不会约翰你害羞了吧？”十代用拳头敲了一下手心，摆出一副恍然大悟的样子，“不是吧，我们已经做过很多次了吧？约翰你原来有那么纯情吗？明明那方面你还蛮厉害的呢——”

“……所以说十代你到底一本正经地在说什么啊！”约翰忍不住叫道。他终于站起来，走到床边从上方俯视正躺在床上的十代。

十代望着约翰眨了眨眼，忽然露齿一笑，接着伸手拽住约翰的衣领，强行把约翰拽了过来。

“就是想和约翰变得关系更好的意思呢——”他意味深长地说道，约翰眼神微妙地望着他。

“你是在说什么下流话吗？”来自北欧的决斗者叹了一口气，“不要故意引诱别人呀！”

“约翰你又不是别人，”十代无辜地说，“而且对自己的恋人有需求不是坏事吧？”

“‘恋人’这个词从十代的嘴里说出来感觉太奇怪了，明明迟钝得不行就不要装做经验丰富的样子了。”约翰毫不留情地揭穿十代，十代不满地勾住他的脖子，往他的下巴示威性地一咬。

“只是比我早开窍而已，不要太得意忘形了！”

“是是，比不过你的天赋异禀——”

“喂，你在讽刺什么啊？”

 

十代瞪了约翰一眼，约翰装傻似的眨巴着眼，接着就被十代按住后脑勺。他不得不低下头，于是下坠的吐息被来自十代的、柔软炽烈的吻全部衔住。

手心的温度变得炙热起来，身上的T恤也随意就被脱去丢在一边，十代翻了个身把约翰压在身下，十分直接地拽开他和约翰的腰带。居然是认真的啊——约翰有些难以置信地想着，还不等他做出什么举动，十代就再一次吻了过来。

衣料摩擦发出簌簌的声响，而比那更响亮的是发生在吻之间的热烈舞步。他们对视着，眼神流连在对方身上，以躁动不已的视线跳舞。

情迷意乱只需要一秒，正如辛杜瑞拉坠入深不可测的爱河，他们的心跳像为魔法赶车的老鼠一样吱吱喳喳。十代的手挑开衣角，手指并拢往下游曳仿佛庄严的交际舞，约翰却忽然握住了那只不安分的手。他抬起眼，正看见恋人挑高眉梢的不满神情，不由得细微地叹了一口气。

除了奉陪到底还能做什么？该说真不愧是十代吗？约翰在心里嘀咕着，十代倏然抽出被他握住的手，双手不轻不重地拍了一下约翰的两颊。

“你发什么呆？”十代说道，“不是真的在害羞吧？”

“才没有，是十代你太心急了。”

“拜托，我可是骑在你身上了，你就一点感觉也没有吗？”

“呜哇——不要这么说——”约翰犹如被重重地打了一拳，表情变得十分古怪，“我倒是很想问你为什么忽然那么有兴致？”

“唔？”十代歪了歪头，似是思考了一会儿，“因为想要约翰？”

“呃啊，真的不要再那样说了。”约翰的嘴角一阵乱扭，竟然是在憋笑。他憋笑憋得十分辛苦，终于彻底投降：“我会笑场的！”

“哈？为什么会笑场？”十代不可置信地望着约翰，“这可是我在网上搜出来的，据说可以加深伴侣感情的关键句呢！”

“为什么要做这种没所谓的事情？”约翰眨了眨眼，“那些话从十代嘴里说出来真的太奇怪了，我会觉得好笑很正常吧？”

“哪里好笑啊，我可是很认真的呢！”十代捏住约翰的脸颊，把约翰的表情扯得变形，却看着也忍不住扑哧了一声。

“好痛！话说你自己也笑了——”

“少啰嗦，我可要自己来了哦。”

 

像是在宣战一样，十代气哼哼地按住约翰的腰侧。约翰立即察觉到一丝迫近的危机感，只来得及“喂”了一声，十代的手就毫不犹豫地探了进去、握住已经半硬的器官。

“你这不是已经兴奋起来了吗？”十代诧异地说道。

“呃唔，谁让十代你骑在我身上……”约翰心虚地干笑起来。

“那你装什么无动于衷呀！”十代抬起另一只手狠狠戳了一下约翰的额头。

“我没有装啊！是真的很想笑！如果我也对十代说什么‘想让你变得乱七八糟’之类的话，十代也会想笑吧！”

“呃！好像是会有点……你刚刚说的那句是真心话吗？”

“……那只是打比方，十代你从一开始就一直在说类似的话。”

“不不不——”十代顿了一下，“我是说，约翰自己的话会有那种想法吗？”

“诶？”约翰愣了一下。

“虽然之前好像说了不少好笑的话，不过我的想法是认真的，”十代忽然笑了起来，“我是真的想要约翰啊。”

约翰的心跳一瞬加快了速度，像是心脏不听指挥，擅自在他的胸口里跳起了踢踏舞。

“十代也太犯规了……”他忍不住嘟囔。

“会吗？”十代的气息轻轻地落了下来，不知为何声音也压低了。他的手指就在这个时候不安分地开始动作，明明也不怎么熟练，甚至始终挠不到痒处，但就是能挑起约翰的欲望。

约翰忍耐着，任由十代胡乱抚摸。他抬起眼，正看见十代垂下来的、颤动着的黑色眼睫。十代的手心起初十分温热干燥，现在却微微渗出润热的汗，多少显得不太自如。

十代就是喜欢装作无畏无惧的样子，又总是表现得对什么都十二分好奇，好像一切都理所应当、顺其自然。明明真的去做的时候，自己也会紧张起来——

“十代，你刚刚问我，会不会有那样的想法对吧？”约翰突然开口，十代顿时一愣。

“虽然只是顺势打了个比方，但实际去做的话，我一直都是那样希望的——希望你会因为我的缘故变得乱七八糟。”约翰冲十代微笑了一下，十代睁大眼，竟然也显露出一丝慌乱。

“太——太狡猾了吧！还说我犯规！”十代大声叫道，报复一般加重了手上的力度，约翰立刻闷哼了一声。

“等、等等！”约翰按住了十代的手，十代却坏心眼地收紧手指，约翰不由得抽了一口冷气。

“十代你这是在欺负人吗……”

“才没有，我是想让约翰觉得舒服。”十代理直气壮地说。

“我看上去哪里觉得舒服了？”约翰忍不住质疑，“你不要太过分啊！”

“哈？我哪里过分了——”

“哪里没有？十代超级过分！”

“这样说我的约翰才过分！”

他们像小孩子一样来回吵了几句。十代莫名摆出一副忍无可忍的模样，忽然从自己的口袋里摸出了两样东西，约翰顿时难以置信地瞪着他。

“为什么那种东西你会放在口袋里……你该不会是早有预谋吧？”

“是发现不知道什么时候放在了口袋里才临时起意的，约翰你现在别乱动哦——”十代警告了一句，手上拿着的赫然是安全套和润滑剂。他撕开安全套的包装，把它套在了约翰已经彻底硬起来的性器上。

“临时起意……就算是临时起意也不对吧！为什么你会把成人用品塞进口袋里！”

“约翰你好啰嗦，因为我想和你做所以才放在口袋里，这样说可以了吧？”

“你……你不要再逗我笑了！”

“我才想说你别笑了！有那么好笑吗！”

 

约翰别开脸扑哧了一声，肩膀笑得抖动起来。跨坐在他身上的十代正瞪着眼，然而抿紧了却也颤抖着的嘴角暴露了十代也很想笑的事实。

这样的情况多少显得有些古怪，却时常发生在他们之间。无论是约翰还是十代都认为自己最好的朋友兼最好的恋人是最有趣的人，哪怕是再无聊的事情也会因为有对方参与进来而变得有意思起来。

惯例的决斗也好、令人心跳加速的恋情也罢，所有事情都因为他们总是待在一起而绝不会显得枯燥乏味。而能够一直待在一起，本就是最有趣也最快乐的事。

十代的脸上终于也浮出了一个笑容。他慢慢低下了头，呼吸像沉淀的热雾倾倒在约翰的脸上。唇峰与唇峰贴在一起的一瞬就如同两座火山相继喷发，约翰捧住十代的脸，仰起头用亲吻和呼吸去触碰十代。那片炽热能够用唇齿衔住，也能用吻去依附，他们都不由自主加深、加深、再加深，连润热的舌尖也被来自对方的味道所刺痛。

约翰的手往下滑落，手指贴在十代已经裸露在外的锁骨上。他抬起眼，十代也在望着他。

光是这么触碰远远不能满足，变得乱七八糟也无所谓。比亲吻用力一百倍；比抚摸疼爱一千倍；比拥抱过分一万倍，他们动情的瞬间正如水涨船高，而心脏满满地鼓胀起来，变得脆弱也变得疼痛。

诉说念想的欲望柔软而又强烈，像映入眼中跳跃迷离的霓虹灯，又像汩汩涌动、等待着被接受的泉水。十代的眼睛正悄悄地说着话，空气竭力捧住那落下的眼神，竭力隔开他们相触的皮肤，可是谁也阻止不了，谁也不能让他们在这一刻分开。

来吧来吧，不管接下来会发生什么，来跳舞吧。他们最终以胸脯相吻，像沙土中两块纠缠的根茎。约翰的手贴向十代的腰胯，却又被十代按住不动。他的恋人眨着眼，似乎要把主动贯彻到底，于是什么都要自己执行，本就跨坐着的姿势更是引诱危险前来问候。

十代在这时深深地呼吸，手指沾满冰凉膏剂在体内胡乱地抹开。他实在没什么耐心，不等准备好就扶稳身下的器官往下缓慢坐入。疼痛是理所当然的，只是还能忍受所以也就不那么所谓。约翰却不敢轻举妄动，只能眼巴巴地看着十代。他们都流了大量的汗，把喘息也一并流了出去，而谁也不能在这种情况下抽身离去了。

性器被穴口不温柔地含入的那一刻，片片绚丽的霓光都旋转着飞来，又如同被惊动的夏日萤火一样飞往遥不可及的地球上空。因此就连萤火虫也在这沉溺的爱河里令人脸红心跳地呻吟不止。

十代的汗如同祈来的雨，顺着每一寸赤裸裸的皮肤滑落。他的声音从胸口发出，含在肚腹里又含在辘辘的肠鸣里，像闷响的鼓，也像装满空气的皮球。

指尖在汗水中湿滑地打着圈，十代紧紧抓住约翰，支着的小腿晃晃悠悠，紧贴在一起的躯壳早就高热难耐。约翰被动接受又被迫忍耐，咬紧下唇克制，生怕十代受伤，十代却不老实地大喘着气，使了劲磨动身体，甚至颤抖着手握住自己也早就硬挺无比的性器，在约翰的视线下毫不遮掩。

“……”

约翰不禁怀疑自己究竟在忍耐什么。他干脆抓住十代的手，把那只不老实的手拽开的同时腰胯用力往上一抬。

“嗯！”十代呻吟了一声，不满地瞪向约翰。

“你刚刚……是偷跑了，对吧？”约翰平复气息，一边抱怨一边撑起身。十代的呼吸顿时变得急促起来，不由得抓住约翰的肩膀以期保持平衡。他暂时什么话也说不出口，激烈的快感像一阵冲刷而过的海浪，而那海浪还有更剧烈的倾向——他就这样被约翰托起来，又被重重地放下。

约翰的呼吸也再次变得十分沉重，十代紧紧地抱住他的肩膀，大口地喘息。相连之处疼痛无比，却并非被撕裂的疼，而是由内至外延伸出的奇妙感触，整个身体都因此发麻发痒。

临界点放置在触摸不到的高处，十代的膝盖跪得生疼，却又不能彻底跪坐着。约翰把性器抽出一半，又用力顶入，绵软肠道将器官严丝合缝地嵌住，碰撞拍打出奇怪的声音。十代就在这时含混不清地说了些什么，约翰一句也没听清，却知道十代在说什么。

他不由自主扑哧一声，说话声音也沙哑含混：“都说了不要再逗我笑啦。”

十代尽力稳住气息，嘿嘿笑了起来：“可是那个是你说的话啊——”

“哦哦！那我做到了吗？”约翰问着，忽然把性器抽出一半又送入深处。十代一瞬被刺激得发不出任何声音，好半会儿才回过神来。他大汗淋漓得像从水里被打捞出来似的，连瞪眼也失去了力度。

“早就变得乱七八糟了，所以……”十代没头没脑地说着，却莫名露出一个得逞的笑，“我也做到了吧？”

“如果是说想要我的这件事的话……”约翰眨了眨眼，“那不是一开始就办到了吗？”

“我本来就是你的呀。”他坏笑着说道。

“……喂，我也要笑场了！”十代抗议。

“那你太活该了。”约翰不客气地说。

 

他更加用力地顶弄，性器直挺挺地贯入深处，一下撞碎了十代开小差的飘忽思绪。比起那些奇奇怪怪的情话，分明就有更需要集中注意的事情横亘在他们当中。情欲得不到满足就不会止步，跳舞的辛杜瑞拉踮起脚尖与亲爱的王子转起永不停歇的舞圈，即使十二点的钟声敲响也不能夺走她的水晶鞋。

十代抱紧约翰的肩膀，视线变得模糊不清，他不得不闭上眼，不由自主抽紧腰肢，努力想要压抑喉间的声音却无法完全压住。约翰轻咬了一口十代的喉结，十代的脖颈微弱地颤栗着，吞咽的动作清晰地扯动约翰咬合的牙齿。

腹间抽动的热度令十代感到艰辛，他低喘着，呼吸几次被打断，身体愈加沉重，坠入感强烈地拖住他。约翰的意识也变得凌乱不堪，他抬起头，找寻十代的嘴唇，用力地吻上去。

再也不能呼吸了，再也不需要呼吸了；为什么还要呼吸，为什么还不能彻底摆脱呼吸。

混乱之中，他们把一切思考都从身体中抛飞出去，深深印刻着的只有最后一次竭尽全力却多余的呼吸。

最终他们之间只剩下火山喷发殆尽之后，于一片沉寂中彻底熄灭的火山灰。

而岩浆淋漓过后，他们也一起醒来。

 

十代趴在约翰胸口上，逐渐平复气息。他们视线交接，忽然同时笑出了声。

“我的关键句好像都没有起作用。”十代说。

“那是当然的啊，”约翰说着笑了笑，“就算不说那些话，我也每天都会比昨天更喜欢十代的。”

“等一下——犯规！不许说这种话！”十代大叫起来。

“诶诶？十代你不想听吗？明明类似的话你今天说了很多……”

“我来说的话没有关系，但约翰禁止说这种话！”

“呜哇，十代你真的很过分……”

 

FIN.


End file.
